pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bulbasaur
The Bulbasaur is a fictional species of Pokémon from the Pokémon series of video games. Bulbasaur is numbered 001 in the National Pokédex, making it the first Pokémon listed, and is a Basic Stage Pokémon (followed by Ivysaur at level 16 and then Venusaur at level 32). Bulbasaur is a grass/poison Pokémon. It usually weighs around 6.9 kilograms (15.2 lbs) and has a height of 0.7 meters (2'4"). Bulbasaurs have "bulbs" on their back which grows steadily larger as the Bulbasaur mutures. This bulb contains a seed which uses photosynthesis to supply Bulbasaur with energy. Its bulb is also used to store the energy which the seed absorbs, which can be used when it is neccasary. It is assumed that when a Bulbasaur collects enough energy in its bulb, it will evolve into an Ivysaur. A Bulbasaur is a starter option in Pokémon Red, Pokémon Blue, Pocket Monsters Green, and, more recently, Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. A Bulbasaur can also be received as a gift in Pokémon Yellow. You can obtain a Bulbasaur in Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal by trading it from Red, Blue, Green or Yellow, or in Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire via trading it from Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. Trivia *The bulb on Bulbasaur's back was, according to its Pokédex entry in Red/Blue/LeafGreen, planted at birth. Throughout its evolutions, the bulb will eventually bloom into a large flower. *Bulbasaur uses its bulb to store extra energy. This makes it possible for Bulbasaurs to survive for days without eating. *Bulbasaur bulbs contain a nutritional seed which Bulbasaur can withdraw energy from in order to grow. The seed gets energy by soaking up the sun's rays (photosynthesis). Pokédex data Naturally learnt attacks These are attacks which are learnt naturally by Bulbasaur — that is, learnt without the use of a TM or HM (automatically learned once they reach a certain level). The rows entitled with acronyms are used to identify at what level the Pokémon learns that attack in that game. For example, if the number "7" was in a row entitled RGB beside an attack named "Foobar", than that Pokémon would learn the attack "Foobar" at level seven in Pokémon Red, Blue, and Green. Any attacks which are learned at "Catch" means that they already know that attack when they are caught. N/A means that that attack is not learnable in that game. RGB stands for Red/Green/Blue, Y''' stands for Yellow, '''GSC stands for Gold, Silver, Crystal, RS stands for Ruby/Sapphire, FRLG stands for FireRed/LeafGreen, and GSC/FRLG stands for Gold/Silver/Crystal/FireRed/LeafGreen. Learnable machine moves The following moves can be taught to Bulbasaurs via the use of TMs or HM: HMs *'HM 1:' Cut TMs *'TM 06:' Toxic *'TM 09:' Bullet Seed *'TM 10:' Hidden Power *'TM 11:' Sunny Day *'TM 17:' Protect *'TM 19:' Giga Drain *'TM 21:' Frustration *'TM 22:' Solarbeam *'TM 27:' Return *'TM 32:' Double Team *'TM 36:' Sludge Bomb *'TM 42:' Facade *'TM 43:' Secret Power *'TM 44:' Rest *'TM 45:' Attract *'TM 48:' Skill Swap Miscellaneous information *'Type:' Grass/Poison *'Species:' Seed Pokémon *'Color:' Green *'Ability:' Overgrow *'Gender distribution:' 87.5% male, 12.5% female Name in other languages *'Japanese:' フシギダ�? (Fushigidane in Romaji) from the Japanese words Fushigi (strange) and Tane (seed) *'French:' Bulbizarre *'German:' Bisasam Pokédex numbers *'National Pokédex:' 001 *'Johto:' 226 *'Hoenn:' 203 References Main *Ultimate Pokédex data *Pokémon Forever Pokédex data *Pokémon Forever old Pokédex data *Eevee's Den Pokédex data *Pokémon Dungeon Pokédex data *Azure Heights Pokédex data *Pokémon Elite Pokédex data *Serebii.net Pokédex data Other *Andy's Guide to Pokémon Pokédex data *Andy's Guide to Pokémon Pokédex data (GS) *DLTK Pokédex data *Pojo Pokédex data External links *Image from Turquoise Labs